Pain Of The Heart
by FashionDiva7
Summary: 21 year old Jacob Black goes out for a run, surprised when a strange sound draws him to a clearing. TEAM JACOB! Note: Anti-Edward.


**TEAM JACOB!!**

**

* * *

**

Pain Of The Heart

The breath escapes in a sigh, visable in the chilled air. I stretch my long legs and walk across the beach, unaffected by the cold. A little bit farther...

_Yes! _Once in the cover of the trees, I bind my jeans to the coil on my leg and phase quickly. As soon as it os complete, I race off through the woods. The thrill of the wild pumping adreneline through my veins.

After a good ten minute run a hear a strange sound. I angled my ear backward, and it became clear what I was hearing. Someone was sobbing. I carefull padded towards the sound, staying quiet as not to frighten anyone.

Eventually, I came to a clearing. A girl was crouched underneath a tree at the far end, head on her knees, shaking from crying. I stepped forward concerned.

"SNAP." The sound split from the twig underneath my paw. _Crap! _I thought.

The girl looked up, started. At once I noticed two things: 1-she was a bloodsucker and 2-she was Bella. She didn't seem to recognise me, and I barely recognised her.

I spun around and stalked off a few paces before phasing back and sliding my jeans back on. I returned and she was gone. _Oh well. _Maybe I had imagined it.

Then something struck me from behind.

"Oof!" I gasped, spinning around to face my attacker. A growl rips from my throught as I scan the trees. _Nothing._

I shrug and turn back around. "Gah!" I scream seeing her standing right there.

"Geeze Bella! You could warn a guy before attempting to give him a heart attack!" I ranted.

She looked confused. "How do you know my name" She demanded, her cold golden eyes scanning my face.

"Bells, you honestly expect me to believe that you forgot about your favorite werewolf? I'm hurt." I whined sarcastically.

"Jacob...Black?" She asked after a long pause. She looked unconvinced.

"The one and only." I added with a grin. "Seriously Bella, I don't look that different!" It was true, I hadn't aged since becoming a werewolf. The only real difference was that I had cut my hair short and spiked it in different directions.

A hint of a smile played apon her bleak features. "Is it really you?"

I nodded. In the blink of an eye she was hugging me. I hadn't even seen her move. _Must be the change. _I thought.

"Man, Bella, you stink!" I said wrinkling up my nose. Vampires had this decaying smell that made me feel sick to my stomach. _Well they are the walking dead, so I guess they're bound to smell like they're rotting away._

I thought I heard a laugh. "So do you, you smell like wet dog!" But that unhappy look on her face was still there, buried under cheeriness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. "What happened Bella, aside from the obvious?"

Bella collapsed to her knees and leaned back against a tree. "He's gone."

Even though I knew, I still asked. "Who?"

"Edward. He... He said he didn't want me. He said that I was too attached to my human life. He said-" She broke off. "Forget it..."

I crouched down and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, then he's a moron. Who would ever not want you, or deny you the things you love? I'll tell you. A monster."

She stiffened. I sensed what she was thinking. "No, I wasn't talking about the bloodsucker bussiness, that's just another one of his problems. No, I was talking about hurting you."

She sobbed. "What's wrong Bella?"

"How. How-can you..still..care...about...me? Aft-after all the pain I've put you through."

"Because I love you Bella, and I always have. I can't bear to see you in pain." I murmered, pulling her close.

She looked back at him, eyes watering with pain and disbelief. "You still love me?"

I nodded. Her next words caught me off guard.

"I love you too. I always have, always much more than Edward." The second those words left her mouth, I kissed her.

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

5 years have gone by, and that day is still burned into my mind as if it were yesterday. We later learned that Edward had been killed. Bella was upset, but not nearly as much as I had expected.

She and I are living a great life.

Fire and Ice. Werewolf and Vampire. Me and Bella.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! TEAM JACOB!!**


End file.
